


(Extra Scene) Next to you

by MilkyPotus



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Extra Scene, F/M, Fluff, Romance, extra scene from the conjuring 2, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Lorraine slips into Ed’s bed during The Conjuring 2, because she really can’t sleep without him.
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	(Extra Scene) Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Any other extra scenes you guys would like to read?

Ed shifts around in his bed for the eighth time that night, the silence and lack of Lorraine besides him making it hard for him to close his eyes and sleep. He tries to comfortably lie on his side, a position he usually sleeps in, but all he could feel was the mattress angrily react back by hurting his shoulder and squeeze his arm painfully. He groans quietly to himself, throwing the blanket away in anger and now laying in the cold. 

He can’t help it when he pushes his upper body up to stare at his wife from across the room, silently watching as she was sleeping all by herself in the bed by the window. He feels himself calm down a bit at watching her chest heave up and down slowly, the rest of her completely still. He clenches his fists and drops back down on the bed, emitting a small squeak from his weight. 

Just when he finally gets his position right, on his side, facing the wall, without any covers on and with his hands wrapped around his chest, he manages to close his eyes and inhale deeply. This would probably be as close to him resting as he would come that night. 

He suddenly feels the mattress dip, and he quickly turns around in time to see Lorraine sleepily gazing at him. Her soft body pushes against his own and he feels his tense shoulders relaxed as he feels her small fingers lightly touch his forearms. He can’t help but smirk when she lays on him, even though he was encouraging her as he took her hands and interlocked their fingers for a moment. 

He presses multiple kisses to her head, and her fingers release his hands to grasp his shoulder as she moves to a more comfortable position, with her legs coming between his thighs as she presses into him for comfort. 

‘’I thought you said I had to sleep without you?’’ He lightly teases, but his hands were immediately around her waist and turning his body back to the side. Lorraine sighs as she was pressed between the wall and Ed’s body, feeling much better already even though it was so crammed. 

She leaned her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him, their legs tangled together and the sheets getting crumbled up by the edge of the bed, but neither reached for it. It felt warm enough for them both right now. 

‘’I can’t sleep without you’’ She murmurs, turning her head into his neck and he nuzzles his face into her hair, breathing her in and feeling his nerves wash away frantically. They stay close to each other for quite some time, basking in the silence as a sudden patter of rain becomes the background music. 

He gently strokes her back, and before he can stop himself, he uses a hand to lift her jaw so that he can sweetly press a kiss to her mouth. She wraps the arm that wasn’t pressed into the mattress around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. 

It was lazy and sloppy, with both of them tiredly pressing against each other and simply doing this out of habit and love for one another. Lorraine moans softly against his lips, and his hands stop at her waist again to hold her tightly. 

It wasn’t long before their kissing turned desperate, and he could almost feel Lorraine tremble slightly in his arms, either from the cold or from where her thoughts were wandering. He knew it was the second option, because he noticed her absentmindedly twirl her fingers in his short hair. She was practically stroking it. 

‘’Stop thinking’’ He quietly mumbles against her lips and she sighs again, this time breaking their contact and furrowing her head back into his chest, hair hair covering her face as she turns away from him for another second or so. 

‘’I can’t stop it’’ She whispers, and he winces when he shifts their bodies again and the bed makes another squeaky sound that hurt in the silence. He places another kiss on her forehead and gently holds her, unable to say anything in that moment to help ease her thoughts. 

He holds her until they both fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
